Port Tavern
Main Article: Musketeers Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests Clearing the Tavern Astronomer Andrew: The Order of Sorcerers seems to take the case very seriously! In the Port Tavern, where Claude Thury was hiding from enemies before ending up at our place, a poltergeist is commiting outrages. You will have to get rid of it. *Banish any poltergeist from the Port Tavern. Astronomer Andrew: You can now tell Claude that he can go back to the tavern to wait for the right ship and sail off to the King. An interesting paradox: the musketeer has spent a lot of time with us, but not even an hour has passed in the tavern since the portal was opened. 'Protective Necklace' Butler Alfred: The musketeer wants to assemble the magical necklace, but I think you should do it. We do not know what other surprises are prepared by the Order of Sorcerers. It would be better if you do this work, not Claude. *Get 3 Unicorn's Bile from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Wild Boar's Blood from Claude Thury. *Assemble the Protective Necklace. Butler Alfred: I have told you that you could do it better than the musketeer! He'd better mind his own business: take the protective necklace to the King until the sorcerers of the secret Order get him. A New Enemy Melissa: The Order of Sorcerers has sent a poltergeist to the Port Tavern, apparently, to distract us and prevent the musketeer from crossing the Strait and returning home. Get rid of this obstacle. *Banish any poltergeist from the Port Tavern. Melissa: Why has the Order of Sorcerers sent a regular poltergeist and not warriors or magicians in the tavern? They may be too busy. Are we late?! 'Purified Ashes' The Last Defense Melissa: Another sorcerers' trap - have you found the enchanted objects, an evil poltergeist appeared in the tavern. Calm it down until it becomes too strong. *Banish any poltergeist from the Port Tavern. Melissa: Your struggle with the poltergeist gave me an idea. I think I know how to break the spell of the Port Tavern and take the protective amulet out! 'The Cleansing Flame' Melissa: You must destroy the enchanted items! This is not easy but possible if you use a special kind of fire. You can get it by mixing the musket powder with oil. *Get 3 Musket Powder from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Wood Oil from Claude Thury. *Assemble the Purified Ashes. Melissa: The magic of the Sorcerers is destroyed! Claude Thury, the musketeer of the King, is already preparing to set off. The protective necklace, which he will bring to the palace, will break the spell, and the world will again be the same. All this thanks to you! Get the Reward! ''See Musketeers for contents of chest.'' Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.